Silver Death Façade
by blackraven23
Summary: A year after the death that devastates everyone, Sasuke returns to the cliff that claimed his best friend's life, craving death. But what if the past returns? [SasuNaru]


Silver Death Façade

_a false, superficial, or artificial appearance or effect that you find painful beauty in, under the silversoft moonlight you can't bottle up as death seeps through your skin like a sickness._

Ravenboy x Ghostboy

**Yaoi. Deal.**

* * *

_It's so soft to the see the glow from the city up ahead  
Connect my heart to the rhythm it's lead  
Straight forward and ready 'cause I'm on my way home_

The War  
**+Melee+**

to death he marches straight forward his home and his heart lay there.

* * *

He wasn't sure how long he had stood there. He had no use for a watch; he could always use the position of the sun as his clock, or the position of the moon. He didn't care to try to guess what time it was anyways. Time didn't matter to him. Everything had lost its luster, like time, fading together to become one continuous gray sky. His body had disappeared, only his hair remained, barely a smudge against everything else. 

He was alone again, like it should be, how it should have always been. The moon, alone, yet always surrounded by those who never truly understood him, was his reflection, his other half. What he believed to be his only true friend. Aha, all of his beliefs were shattered long ago, all his hopes drained, when he knew he would never be accepted.

The moon hid behind a cloud, and what little light it had shed, disappeared. Oh how he wanted to capture that moonlight, bottle up its silver tresses in a dark blue slender necked glass and drink it up and remember. Remember during the days when he was alone, by choice, or by fate, he never truly knew. A winds melody played past his ears and he felt the air around him, pressing along his skin slipping across his thin shirt, it ran up and down his slightly curved spine, making him suppress a shiver. He didn't know he could feel this much since… since that time.

* * *

_The boy had stood alone at the cliff, his face a mask of unreadable emotions. Only his eyes showed his true feelings, pain. His breaths were light and he whispered something unknown. The wind swallowed the words as the boy took in the silent wind as his last breath. His eyes crinkled, their azure depths darkened by something foreign._

_His gaze flickered out at the village far below him, the homes of everyone he knew, or did know, but all he could think of was the hate. Painful, searing hate, only for him. Never given a chance, not a single chance to be more than what they wanted him to be. The monster they knew, they recognized with his face that lived in his belly, in his seal, in his heart mouth mind hands. _

_It had broken him, clawed its way to the surface, cutting away at any possible friendship he could have had, should have had. Broken all bonds, severed all feelings. And he had let it consume him, bit by bit, slowly growing until he was the one who was sealed, the one who slept. _

_The seed of hate that they had planted within him had grown, masked by empty sapphire eyes and fake smiles, under the flimsy façade, the seed had grown. Blossomed into something he couldn't uproot, couldn't rid. Something fearsome, he had become what they wanted, expected. He was nothing more than that; he had relinquished control just to rid himself of the pain he had to endure. Now in his hands the fox had kept him put away and he accepted that dreamless sleep. The infinity of nothing, between sleeping and waking, he lay alone. He had given into the pain, the taunts, the endless hate, it had left him empty and alone and all he could do was sleep as strength had left him. _

_Soft lights below him flickered as the village faded into darkness. He blinked, it was nighttime, the moon's pale sheen in his eyes as the stars burst to life above him. He was reminded of how no one had held him at night when he cried, read him bedtime stories, left the light on so he wouldn't be alone in the darkness like he was now. _

_The boy trembled, his whole body taking in all the suppressed emotions, but not breathing them out. He teetered on the edge, the brink, a strange glow about him. He didn't feel the eyes on him, didn't sense the other presence. All he knew was the pain, the hate, the single puff of air that filled his lungs with cold night air. He took in the world the sky the moon the emptiness, he took in all the pain he could with a single breath and tumbled. _

_Someone called his name, but he fell anyways, words weren't a platform that he could escape with, weren't something that could heal something so deep. He was trying to take a way a little of the pain of the world as he left. Muscles tried to free themselves of his tight control but he fell faster. But someone had jumped after him, he could feel the night gasp, the moon shrink away as something else came into its dusky light._

_A breath of wind caressed his scarred cheek lovingly and said goodbye huskily in a whisper of feathers into his aching heart. The world was plummeting towards him but fear did not fill his heart, only expectation. He kept the pain inside of him, he needed a little hate gone from the world, and he was the vessel. The other was too slow and the ground engulfed him and the darkness spread over his skin. The pain he swallowed disappeared and the other landed by him lightly, eyes only for the empty body before him. _

_Onyx eyes so empty now so full overflowing with a tide of emotions he never knew or wanted to know again. A single shaking step before the bones the tendons the muscles collapsed and he could stand strong no more. White hot tears from ebony endless depths where tears never fell to the parched yellow sand below. Whispered apologies and regret filled him until he wanted to hold on no more only wanted to let go. The monster escaped from whence it was caged but no anger it had to spare. A swirl of brilliant silversphere, it was gone. The words he could not find before spilled from his heart from his gut his skin his blood his eyes they spilled out under the dusky moon, who was its only witness, and alone again both were. _

_A shadowy figure unnoticed watched the scene unfold, and whisked away into the darkness undetected. It was only ever a façade after all._

* * *

He shivered against a cold that was not real. One year ago to the day to the night, to the moon, and now the moon hid from its duties and slipped again behind a cloud, afraid of another loss. It knew the truth but it could not speak and its muteness would bring another tragedy. Its silken sadness touched the wan, washed out skin of the ravenboy. The boy with the heart of sadness the eyes of loss the hair that rivaled the night and skin that rivaled the moons. 

The child of night leaned against the wind and prepared to fall. His renowned strength had failed him in the heart in his core he had crumbled away to ruin. His was nearly translucent, so faded he could have been the night without stars so cold he could have been the mountain wind his skin so light it was almost see through. His faith and hope and life had died a year ago and the tears had washed him away. He breathed in the wind the night the darkness the lights below so much that they flickered off until the moon was the only light before the silver pearl-grey clouds and he was alone but he could never be filled by the blackness in his heart and lungs and tainted on his tongue.

He started to fall but something grabbed him around the waist so hard he lost his breath to the night and someone threw him to the ground. The moon sighed in relief and the clouds floated away finally so the moon could see in her own milky light.

_Angry cerulean eyes clashed against black onyx as they glared down at the other. What the hell are you doing? They asked taunting him, the moonless one. _

Raven eyes so wide they could have swallowed the stars reflected in their endless depths. Y-y-you're… al-live! Fear it's only a dream, a hellish nightmare, only a figment of memory to fade away and hopes fall and break all over again.

_How dare you waste my sacrifice with your own death? Angry, demanding, the monster peeking through the bars of the cage. _

Hopes' glass wings break pieces piercing an already dead heart and its surprises how much something unfeeling can feel. You're dead then? It is just another figment, just as the haunted dreams of nights past. The whispered goodbyes spoken by his throat are still in his ears the voice it never fades, never goes away.

_Logic won't work where belief that he's gone and dead lie in the heart deeply embedded and caged by pain. His mouth is fire in its possessiveness over the ravenboy's. _

Emotions barred are released and ravenboy can't believe in the death anymore. All the feelings in his heart his skin his gut come alive and it's as if he has touched a star, the hot plasma touch spreading over his translucency and waking him from the endless sleep.

_Does that happen in dreams? He's a mind reader of one who doesn't know what to think._

Quiet ravenboy's voice is, the wind barely hears it. You don't know what happens in my dreams anymore.

_He wants to scream, to let loose the monster that's sealed within him in the forest of the lost souls, wants to make him believe again. Lips touch again and this time its no surprise._

Ravenboy's in the star now, consumed by the white hot intensity as it sears his electrified skin but he just can't get enough. Feelings he hid under layers behind walls locked away threw away come forth, full force in a tsunami that he struggles to breathe under. He feels the taut skin beneath his fingers as they splay across three familiar scars and his palm catches the back of a sun-colored head.

_He feels the warmth spread as the boy touches his back and ravenboy arches against him he can't stop. He touches the paleness of his face lightly, its like a ghost._

Ravenboy wants dominance, the monster has faded away like the rest of his life has beneath his fragile lips. Rolling on top he pulls away reluctance tainting his breath and his eyes. Where did you go? Why did leave? Why did you pretend to die? How could you do that… to m-me! Answers, answers. Answers to questions that tumbled out so fast too fast with so much meaning it burned his throat his tongue his lips as they left scalding the air leaving acid behind in his throat.

_Alone. I was alone. I needed to leave. Hate too much hate I was already sleeping already half-gone and it was all a façade barely keeping me alive, but death never claimed me never sought to retrieve me and I gave myself another chance. I ran. Ran so hard so far I couldn't feel the wind or breathe, the light so far I couldn't see where I was going but I couldn't stop. I forgot and remembered. Returned. Remembered you and you pain your love your hate your gentle grudging acceptance. I sought you with my soul and found you here, about to make the same mistake I did. You were all I had to hold to save to cherish to love you couldn't leave. _

_Lips met again in silent compromise and browned hands wiped away tears from closed onyx white eyes and curved to delve in raven tresses the moonlight settled upon as a moment in time lengthened and pulled until you couldn't count or remember how long it lasted because it was timeless in magnificence. _

Long after the lips broke apart and eyes stopped crying arms embraced each other until there was no darkness no barrier no death between them only the embrace of all those times they had missed. The emptiness faded with the moon as sunlight filtered over the one who was supposed to be dead and the one who used to be dead inside. The moon sighed its nightbreath and the wind returned the ghostboy's words to him and the clouds gave ravenboy's tears back to im and they both said the same thing in a million different ways in their heart and blood and skin and eyes together they had said with their lips and embrace what they had ached to say all along.

_I love you_.

Death was only ever a façade after all.

_Owari_

* * *

bah you should guess who they are, ne? well if you cant then.. thats too damn bad. hehe it should be pretty obvious and yea its yaoi.. get over it... i wrote it because i love it. and i love writing sooo no flaming or _else. _Hmm? 

okay lemme explain to you what happened. ghostboy (boy who died.. yeahh) he didnt really _die. _he_ wanted _to die, but didnt. he made this exact copy of himself it was exactly the samebecause it was really a clone and was kind-of him. in other words it was the monster inside of his seal.. the monster wanted to die. so the monster made an exact replica of the boy and died that way instead.. there are still remnants of the monster in ghostboy tho, but that was to be expected. soo anyways, the monster died and ravenboy (moody boy who wanted to die a year later) believed it to be the _real_ ghostboy because it was him but another form of him and everyone believe it to be him because must i say this again it _was _him. so his other form escaped, the original soul, the real ghostboy and ran away, because he forgot everything, or wanted to. and well you know what happened from there... he returned because love.

i know corny huh? oh well... i think its sweet.

tooo baaaaaaad. later. peace. oh riiiiight the whole on off _italics_ thing is that when ghostboy talks or the story focuses on him (tho it does all of time but you get my drift) it goes _italix_and when ravenboy talks or its from his perspective or the focus of the story is on him (yadda yadda same ole same ole) its _un_italix. yay.

+**BlackRaven23+**


End file.
